Au sang qui coule dans nos larmes
by Nikita Lann
Summary: A peine eut-elle passé le pas de la porte qu'elle eut la sensation d'étouffer. Trop de sourires. Trop de champagne versé dans des verres rutilants. Trop de faux pour tout ce noir. Peter. Il lui fallait Peter. / Pas de romance !


**Au sang qui coule dans nos larmes**

Peter Petrelli/Claire Bennet  
K  
General  
Nuit du FOF, Bande

* * *

_Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Bande" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Heroes ! And I'm happy with it, cause Tim Kring is a genius !_

_Yep, I also read a lot of fanfiction in English… ^^_

* * *

**Au sang qui coule dans nos larmes**

* * *

A peine eut-elle passé le pas de la porte qu'elle eut la sensation d'étouffer. Trop de sourires. Trop de champagne versé dans des verres rutilants. Trop de faux pour tout ce noir.

Elle ne chercha même pas à lutter contre le besoin qui l'inonda tout entière. Peter. Il lui fallait Peter. Il lui fallait son héros, son épaule, sa sauvegarde. Le seul être sur cette terre à qui elle pouvait pleinement faire confiance autant qu'à son père. Elle le repéra, seul et entouré, comme un îlot égaré dans l'océan. Proche du rivage, mais incapable de le rejoindre. Leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui sourit. Un sourire vide. Un sourire sans âme. Le spectre de Nathan flotta dans l'air, les enveloppa un instant, puis Peter abandonna sa mère pour la rejoindre et ils partirent se réfugier dans la cuisine sans prendre la peine de s'excuser auprès des employés. Peter ferma la porte avec urgence.

Il lui évoquait un noyé.

A moins qu'elle ne voit en lui que son reflet à elle. Parce qu'elle refusait de se l'avouer, mais elle se noyait. Noyait dans la culpabilité, les regrets, cette douleur qu'elle ne voulait pas ressentir pour un père qui avait toujours été absent. Qui avait à peine tenter de l'aimer. Ce qu'ils avaient eu avait été un court voyage au Mexique. Voilà tout. Et c'était injuste. Injuste de le lui prendre lorsqu'elle avait enfin une chance de pouvoir le connaître. Injuste de lui avoir donné suffisamment pour qu'elle s'attache à lui, trop peu pour qu'elle sente que ça en valait vraiment la peine. Tout ça pour ça, songea-t-elle amère. Quel gâchis.

Et Sylar. Sylar qui les hantait tous. Sylar qui lui avait ouvert le crâne, qui avait tué Jackie, qui avait tué son… père. Sylar qu'elle voulait étrangler de ses propres mains. Elle brûlait de découper son crâne, comme il avait découpé le sien, le voir par terre, immobilisé. Elle était sûre qu'il aimerait l'expérience. La folie de l'horloger la dégoûtait. La colère grimpa en elle, tandis qu'elle débitait des mots à un public dont elle n'avait pas conscience, des mots qui lui venaient, dans un flot qu'elle ne pouvait réfréner, des mots de colère, de frustration, de haine. Et elle coupait, coupait, parce qu'il fallait qu'elle coupe quelque chose puisqu'elle ne pouvait découper Sylar et…

La douleur la prit au dépourvu. Elle la ramena à la réalité, à la cuisine, à Peter. Et sans comprendre, elle fixa son doigt. Amère, elle songea à quelle point elle avait désiré être normale et à quel point la normalité la choquait désormais.

Peter lui expliqua qu'il avait le pouvoir du haïtien, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se régénérer pour le moment. Qu'il pouvait éteindre sa capacité…

Elle l'arrêta. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait que la douleur reste. Rassurante. Amicale. Qu'elle l'éloigne de ses pensées meurtrières, de sa haine, de la douleur de l'absence… une douleur physique, c'était tellement plus facile. On pouvait la maudire tout en la regardant, la touchant. Il était plus difficile de blâmer un mort.

Les mains de Peter sur la sienne, chaudes, rassurantes, la rassurèrent. Il l'avait toujours fait se sentir en sécurité. Doucement, il entoura son doigt d'une bande de tulle qui s'imbiba vite de son sang. Elle fixa le sang, prit son temps pour ressentir la douleur. Parla. Ca faisait du bien de parler. C'était aussi concret que la souffrance de cette coupure. Il lui fallut un moment pour remarquer le visage de Peter. Il semblait… désespéré. Son visage exprimait tant d'émotions contradictoires qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de toutes les déchiffrer avant qu'il la laisse seule dans la pièce.

Le bruit des voix la frappa violemment. Elle aurait voulu hurler, leur pleurer de cesser de parler quand son père était mort. Une deuxième fois. Maintenant que Peter n'était plus là, elle aurait désiré une autre présence. Celle de son père. Celle de son père qui la protégeait contre tout, au prix du mensonge et de la cruauté. Mais avec lequel elle se sentait toujours protégée.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas là. Et qu'il ne viendrait pas. Elle était seule. Angela l'effrayait. Sa monstruosité, sa froideur, sa folie la rebutaient. Elle ne pouvait plus que la voir entourée d'un halo sombre.

Puis le picotement cessa. La douleur reflua et Claire sut que Peter était parti. La bande de tulle sur son doigt, poisseuse, l'agaça. Elle la retira d'un coup sec pour découvrir sa peau rouge cicatrisée.

Alors, Claire fut triste. Si triste qu'elle pleura. Pleura pour tout. Pour tous les évènements récents, pour Nathan, pour Gretchen, pour son père, pour elle-même, pour Peter… et puis elle pleura pour sa douleur.

Elle releva les yeux, et ses yeux tombèrent dans l'ombre de la cuisine. Le visage de Sylar, la peur, la peine la heurtèrent avec force et elle pivota, incapable de rester un instant de plus seule dans la cuisine.

Sur le sol, la tulle rougie reposait - dernier cadavre d'un passé révolu.

* * *

_Alors ? Perso, je le trouve vraiment pas terrible. Je préfère l'autre que j'ai fait ce soir. A vous de me dire )_


End file.
